Closure
by InazumaVJ
Summary: An Amourshipping fic. Satoshi has been in love with a girl who left him behind. Now left heartbroken, his life changed for the worse. Who can heal his broken heart? One-shot


I have a few stories that I made while I was in class and I decided to submit one to the net. I'm thinking whether I should post the other ones but for now this should suffice. Let me know if you want me to post the others. Hope you like the story. Leave a review if you want.

All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Closure**

 **Satoshi's POV**

It was a snowy day. I head out to start my normal high school life. Another scene caught my eye. It wasn't the cherry blossoms that greeted me, but the beautiful white snow covering the land and was falling like rain.

"It's cold" I muttered as I hugged myself to heat up

As I was walking to school, a few blocks away, I saw a certain girl with a certain boy; both having a good time and laughing.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. As soon as they weren't nearby, I punched the nearest pole, hard enough that it made my knuckles swell.

"Damn it" I cursed "Why did I have to see her early in the morning?" I complained

The snow suddenly got intense as my uniform got wet and covered in snow, But I didn't care 'Let the snow bury me for all I care' is what I was thinking but at the same time, I want to keep on living.

As soon as I got over my sudden mood swing, I continued my way to school, all the while hugging myself to heat up. I heard the school bell rang a mile away but I didn't care, I took my time to calm down

When I got to school, first period has already started. I just shrugged and went in. I opened the door and was greeted with a short silence and a sudden scream "You're late! Satoshi!"

It was the teacher who shouted and I said "Gomen sensei, I got caught up in snow traffic"

The teacher groaned and sighed "How many times had I heard that excuse?" the teacher questioned "Mou ii. Just take your seat" I nodded and walked to my seat on the farther back

As I passed by, I hear my classmates mutter "Ne, don't you think Satoshi's a bit weird" a female voice said

"No, he IS weird" another female voice said

"Oi, someone should talk to him" this time a male voice said

"Why don't you do it?" another male said

"Eh? And risk getting beat up? No way" replied the other male

For the second time this day, I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists as I continued walking. I took my seat as the teacher continued on with his lessons. I didn't want to listen to anyone right now so I looked out the window, luckily I sat near the window and it was on he farther back.

A few hours later, the bell rang again "De wa minna-san, don't forget to do your homework later" the teacher said as my classmates stretched and chatted _'Finally'_ I thought _'Lunch time'_. I was cleaning up my table and took out my lunch box. "Itadakimasu" I said and was about to take a bite of my lunch when I suddenly heard her name

"Haruka!" one of her friends called her

"Hm? Nani Hikari?" she asked

"Ne, let's go have out lunch at the canteen"

"Yoshi iku yo" she said cheerfully as they both exited the room

Meanwhile, I listened to their conversation and just kept silent. I snapped into my senses and proceeded to eat my lunch.

I was about to take a bite of my lunch, when someone interrupted me.

"Oi Satoshi!" the boy said

I sighed inwardly and frustrated that I was interrupted from eating my lunch "What is it Shuu?" I asked and sent a little glare at him but he didn't notice

"Let's go have lunch at the canteen" he said

I sighed and took a bite of my lunch "Yada" I said in a flat tone

"Eh? Dou shite?"

"I just don't want to"

"Oh come on, we're sitting at Haruka's table"

As soon as I heard her name, I would've choked on my food had I not swallowed it already. I silently gritted my teeth. Good thing that he didn't notice.

"I'm staying here Shuu. I have my lunch box anyway" I firmly said

"Ah sou" he sighed "I'll just go now

I nodded as he exited the room. I then continued eating as I thought about a lot of things, mostly focused on both of them. Shuu and Haruka.

Shuu is my so called 'Best friend'. Best friend my ass, like I didn't know that he has a crush on Haruka. He's trying to 'hook me up' with Haruka like the 'Best friend' he is. How the hell could he be my best friend? I'm pretty sure that he's really happy right now

And then there's Haruka. The girl that I loved and the girl I first confessed to. She's a good girl and I know it. The problem is that I don't have her answer yet. Yes, I confessed to her and asked if she loved me back but she didn't answer me. What's more is that she keeps on hanging around with Shuu. Just like what they were doing this morning. This hurts me a lot and I don't know when it will stop.

I sighed to myself. _'I hate my life'_ I thought. I wasn't usually like this. Truth be told, during my early years in high school, I was pretty much a happy guy. But during the second year, things just turned out for the worse.

At that time when Haruka and I were dancing, I confessed to her. When the music stopped, my heart just suddenly skipped a beat when she said "Sorry Satoshi" as she left.

I was absent for a week after that, I didn't have the motivation to go to school. And when I came back, people asked me why I was absent for a week. I didn't give them a straight answer and just smiled meekly.

At this point, a lot of me have changed. Not much on appearance but most likely my attitude. I seem to doubt everyone around me, heck even myself. What was most noticeable was that my cheerful personality disappeared and was soon replaced by an unapproachable and gloomy personality.

Because of that, all my friends left me. One by one, they started to disappear. All I could do was watch them fade away. And eventually, I was practically invisible until someone calls me, mostly sensei.

Feeling a bit thirsty, I exited the room to get a can of soda. If I'm lucky, there should still be a cola available in the machine. Luckily, there were still a few left. I took out my bill and got one. As I was going back to the room, I heard Shuu, Haruka, and Hikari climbing the staircase.

Acting on reflex, I quickly hid myself behind the vending machine and listened on their conversation.

I heard laughing and they were all wearing bright smiles. From the looks of things, Shuu just told them a joke.

"That was funny Shuu!" Hikari said between giggles. I smirked to myself _'Bingo. I'm so good'_ I thought. After that thought, I frowned. I already knew that I'll get hurt doing this everyday but I just can't help it. It's like an unbreakable destiny.

I decided that I had enough and stopped listening on their conversation. Hearing her laugh and having a good time without me hurts like hell. What hurts even more is that she's sharing these moments with Shuu.

 _'I'm tired of this'_ I thought as I was spacing out

"What are you doing Satoshi?" A girlish voice asked

I turned around and saw the face of the girl. It was Hikari. And she was looking down at me

"Drinking my cola" I quickly made an excuse

"You know, you could've just sat on your chair, like you usually do, and drank it" Jeez, no need to be sassy there.

 _'Well, I was going to do that'_ I thought "I prefer to be alone" I said. Then the bell rang. I stood up and said "I'll be going now"

I walked away from her. I didn't want to talk to her because she's so close to her.

"Matte!" She called out. I didn't stop walking, I didn't turn around. But I slowed down so that she could catch up. "Let's go to class together" she said "we do have the same class after all"

I stopped walking and looked at her, straight in the eye "Na-nani?" She asked a bit timidly

"You should stop following me" I said.

"Huh?" that was all she was able to say

"If you're going back to class, then you go ahead" I said rather coldly. I walked away before she could say something in retaliation. However, I heard her shout something but I didn't even hear it, nor did I bother to listen. I did that because I had a reason.

"I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression and leave her behind. Just like me" I muttered to myself. It is also the same reason as to why I won't talk to Haruka or anyone for that matter right now.

* * *

I wandered around school until I reached the roof. I had no plans of going back to class, not now at least. I sat down on a shaded area and looked up at the sky as the wind blew my hair.

I sighed in satisfaction. I always like going to places where the wind is refreshing and cool. This is also the reason why I like the roof.

"I should eat my lunch here every day" I said to myself. I lay down on the concrete floor "I wish I was the riverbank"

Because I was so relaxed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep as little snowflakes dropped from the sky. I wasn't even bothered by it; in fact, I loved the feeling of the cold.

I woke up a while later and groggily opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the night sky with falling snow. I sat up and got lost in the view, not looking at anything else but the sky.

"Pretty isn't it?" I heard a voice beside me. A bit startled, I looked at the person right beside me. I was shocked when I saw her.

"Ha-Haruka!?" I exclaimed and I moved back a little "What are you doing here? It's already night time you know!"

She smiled at me and said "Well, I saw you here after class and you looked so peaceful, so I ended up joining you"

I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and told her "Uso daro" I opened one of my eyes and looked at her

She laughed nervously and looked at me with a nervous smile "Alright you caught me. I was actually looking for you"

This got my attention. I raised my eyebrows and asked "Me? Why?"

She placed one finger on her lips and though about something. _Damn she looks so cute._ "Hmm… I was told to give you our homework, but I seem to have forgotten it" She looked at me with an apologetic face "Gomenasai"

Homework isn't really a big deal. I could just make it early in the morning. So I said "ki ni suru na" I waved off her apology "It's not really that important"

"Arigatou!" She beamed happily "So uh… do you mind if I sit beside you?"

"No… not at all" I said with a hint of nervousness as she made herself comfortable.

The two of us continued watching the sky silently until she suddenly spoke "The snow falling on a starry night looks beautiful" she said absentmindedly.

"Of course" I nodded and in the corner of my eyes, I saw her shiver. Without hesitation, I removed my jacket and placed it one her. She smiled at me, grateful for the action. I looked away for a while because I didn't want her to see me blush.

She giggled at my reaction much to my chagrin and causing me to turn even redder. I calmed down and looked at her. She saw me looking at her and she stared at mer. My eyes was looking straight ate her glistening sapphire eyes as I got lost in it.

She leaned towards me as I leaned closer. A few inches left till our lips connect, we both closed out eyes as our lips got closer and closer until… I felt something cold on my lips.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was staring at the night sky filled with snow. I sat up and looked around me. Haruka wasn't there. I sighed and covered my face with my hand and muttered "So it was just a dream"

I stood up and left the roof, since it was night time, no one should be here. Well, no one except the guards. I left the school and went home.

When I arrived, my mom was there and welcomed me back home as she gave me a cup of hot coco. I gratefully accepted it and thanked her. She doesn't mind my mood, acts, or any of these things. I asked her if she noticed me like that and she responded by smiling and said "You're just going through puberty"

I chuckled at her response and told her "I'll be up in my room. Just call me if you need anything"

"Okay Honey" Mom said nonchalantly. I went up the stairs and went inside my room. I sighed and placed my bag near the bed. I lied down on my bed trying to get a little shut eye. Unfortunately, I slept the whole afternoon and now I just can't go back to sleep.

 _'If I can't sleep, then I'll just watch some anime'_ I thought. I got up and turned the computer on. I searched videos that looked interesting but I haven't found one so far. I continued my search and a video title caught my attention.

It wasn't much of a video. It was just music with lyrics; nonetheless, it's still a video. I was about to click the video but my mom called out to me saying that dinner is ready.

I checked my clock and it's already 8:01 pm _'Huh… so I was on the computer for 2 hours'_ I though "Coming!" I answered back

I didn't forget to make a mental not that I'll listen to that song after eating dinner. I went out of my room and joined my mother eating dinner.

While we were eating, Mom asked me "How was school Satoshi?"

I flinched a little but she probably didn't notice "Same as always. Just OK" I gave her my reply

To my surprise, she frowned as soon as I told her my reply _'Did she see through me?'_ I thought

"Satoshi…" she muttered "I know you're lying" that statement was no surprise to me "Your teacher called and said that you were absent he whole afternoon. You also flinched"

I was unable to look straight into her eyes and just stared at my empty plate "Sorry mom… To tell you the truth, I have a problem. Because of that, I went to the roof for peace and quiet and fell asleep"

"Care to tell me your problems?"

"Sorry mom… but… it's a problem that is best dealt alone" I said that as I bit my tongue

"Okay Honey, but please tell me whenever you are ready" she said. I nodded and stood up, placed my plate in the sink and proceeded to exit the room "Oyasumi na sai, Satoshi" she called

"Oyasumi" I replied back and went inside my room

I sat on my bed and sighed in relief. Suddenly feeling tired, I fell back and thought about my day as I usually do. I was about to sleep when I remembered what I was going to do. I got up and rebooted the computer; luckily, I saved the link so I don't have to search again. I clicked the video and the music started

* * *

 _ **You read the books**_

 _ **You've watched the shows**_

 _ **What's the best way no one knows**_

 _ **Meditate get hypnotized, anything to take from your mind**_

 _ **But it won't … go…**_

 _ **You're doing all these things out of desperation**_

 _ **Woah… wooah…**_

 _ **You're going through six degrees of separation**_

My eyes widened as my heart got mixed up in a swirl of emotions. The main ones were hurt, sad and regret

 _ **First, you think the worst is a broken heart**_

I held my chest tightly. Like I knew this song before I had heard about it.

 _ **What's gonna kill you is the second part**_

 _ **And the third, is when your world splits down the middle**_

 _'Damn'_ I thought _'the lyrics got me good. But I'm fine, right?'_

 _ **Fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**_

"Spoke too soon" I muttered to myself

 _ **Fifth, you see them out with someone else**_

 _ **And the sixth, is when you admit you may have messed up a little**_

* * *

I stopped the song there as I remembered Haruka and Shuu. The song reminded me so much of my life. It was almost like it was made for me. The last line even reminded me on what happened after the dance

I shook my thoughts away and I turned off my computer. After that, I did some of the assignments and went to sleep.

How many days has passed and it was just the same old story. Every so often I got in trouble for being late, absent, or for just being me.

Now here we are, 2 weeks before summer vacation. Everyone is excited for school to end, of course, I'm no exception. I just hid my excitement very well.

The bell rang, signifying the start of class which was homeroom. Students began to disperse and went inside their respective classrooms. Reluctantly, I went in as well.

As I got to my seat, the teacher arrived and said "Minna, I have an announcement" Everyone, except me, had their full attention to the teacher while I was staring outside and half-listened.

Seeing that everyone was quiet and he had their attention, the teacher said "Starting today, we have a new student"

Murmurs were heard everywhere, some were asking "Is the new student a boy or girl?" others were "If it is a girl, I hope she's hot" and "I hope it's a boy" and other things. I for one was thinking _'Who would transfer at this time? I mean, it's almost summer vacation'_

The teacher then silenced them "Shizukani!" he then turned to the door "You can come in now"

"Hai" the voice replied

As the new student came inside, many boys wolf whistled and I heard someone said "Su ge! Bijin da!"

Giving into my curiosity, I looked towards the new student. In an instant, I felt the urge to stand and shout her name in shock.

In the front was a dirty blonde short haired girl wearing a pink colored outfit with a black undershirt with a round collar and a blue ribbon at the middle. To top it all off, she also wore a red vest that reached all the way below her knees and a fedora.

I know her very well and my eyes widened. I think my mouth gaped a bit then she started talking

"Hajimemashite. My name is Serena. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" She finished her introduction with a bright smile. Suddenly, all the boys (except me again) started to say something in the lines of "Hot", "Sexy" and all other similar adjectives.

"Shizukani!" The teacher silenced them once again and then faced Serena after "There's an empty seat on the back. You can sit there"

As soon as I heard that, I looked at my right, and there was an empty seat… right beside me. I swear I heard somebody whispering "Crap, she's sitting beside Satoshi"

"Arigatou gouzaimasu sensei" Serena bowed and proceeded to her seat.

I realized something bad. I shouldn't show any signs of knowing her or she'd be shunned on her first day here. I told myself to look away but I was frozen, I couldn't move. It's like I was in a trance of some sort and I had no idea why I can't move.

I saw everyone looking at her as she walked past them. I could see admiration in the girls' eyes and hunger in the boys'. I got pissed at the males and wanted to forcefully shut their eyes closed but that should come later.

Now comes the dreaded moment. I saw her looking at me and she stooped walking right in front of me. Everyone was confused as to why she stopped and it got everyone interested, even the teacher.

Her eyes widened and she muttered one word "Satoshi?"

Her voice broke me from the trance-like state I was in. But her calling out my name certainly got everybody's attention.

"Se… Serena?" I said back. I heard everyone started to murmur something, no doubt is was about us but I didn't pay any attention to them. My focus was on Serena.

She smiled broadly as she said "Satoshi!"

She said my name in such a joyous tone. Then something unexpected happened, she hugged me and said "I missed you so much! How have you been? Did you miss me?"

I felt my heart lighten up a bit as I raised my hands and return the hug, but as I saw the incredulous looks my classmates had on their faces, I hesitated and didn't return the hug. I only managed to say "Yeah" then looked away as I bit my lip.

I glanced at her and I saw her smile turned upside down and it hurts me. I heard her mutter "Satoshi?" in a sad and confused tone.

The teacher then snapped out of his trance and said "Everyone settle down, we're starting homeroom now"

Everybody snapped out of it and listened to the teacher while Serena sat down on her seat.

I looked at her and I saw her face all sad and confused. I sighed, and looked outside the window _'Damn it Satoshi'_ I berated myself _'You messed up! Why didn't you look away!? You just made the whole thing worse! God damn it I hate myself'_ yet a small part of me asked _'Why didn't you hug her back?'_

As the teacher continued his discussion, I was reprimanding myself of the recent events that had transpired. Though I failed to notice Serena looking at me and she may have seen my expression on the reflection of the windows. I didn't know what expressions I was showing but I didn't care.

A few hours passed by and then the bell rang, which means lunch break. I saw a lot of my classmates crowding around Serena. It's kinda hard not to notice because her seat is beside mine. I smiled a bit _'Good'_ I thought _'Looks like no one didn't mind that she knows me'_

I stood up and went out of the room; I wanted to eat my lunch at the roof so it would calm me down. I needed a bit of a rebreather from everything that just happened.

"Satoshi" I heard a voice

I cursed to myself. I know that voice anywhere and I walked noticeably faster. Though, my efforts proved futile as the owner of the voice ran past me and blocked my path and was breathing hard. Of course, the owner of the voice was none other than Serena.

"Tsotto…matte" she said in between breaths. She caught her breath and looked at me with worry "Satoshi…" she said softly "Are you okay?"

 _'I dunno you tell me'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I looked away, I know I'm not ready for this but she pressed on and walked forward "Ne… could you tell me what's bothering you?"

I closed away and bit my lip, to stop anything I was going to say. It's hurting me very much. What did I do to deserve this? Then she called my name once more "Satoshi" and I finally snapped. I looked at her and shouted

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Satoshi shouted. Luckily for them, there were no other students in the hallway.

Serena stood there, frozen in the spot. Unable to speak and unable to react, she only stood there and had a dumbstruck look on her face.

Satoshi realized that he hurt her, so he looked away and said softly "Please… just leave me alone" and he began to walk away.

Serena got over her shock when Satoshi said those words. She saw him walking away and tried to stop him but she failed to do so as he continued to leave out of her sight.

The only thing she could do was wonder _'Satoshi'_ in a concerned way _'whatever happens, I'll get to the bottom of this'_ she thought.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

During classes, Serena found herself unable to focus on the teacher and had her attention on Satoshi, who was staring outside the window, again. She could only sigh as she kept on staring Satoshi's figure unconsciously.

Aside from that, she also feels tired. She was unable to get a good night's sleep because of her lingering thoughts on a certain boy.

"Serena!" the teacher exclaimed

Serena's eyes widened as she stood up "HAI!" she said while standing very straight and very tense. The sight of it was somewhat funny as some of the students chuckled and giggled.

The teacher just sighed "Serena, I know you weren't paying attention"

Serena scratched the back of her head "Gomennasai sensei, I wasn't able to sleep well last night" Serena laughed nervously

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Satoshi glancing at her and she glanced back. Immediately, he turned around.

"Alright Serena, just try not to fall asleep next time" the teacher let her off "I'll let it slide for now"

Serena sat down and shook off any other lingering thoughts. "Just think about it later"she said to herself

A few hours passed by and the bell rang "All right everyone" the teacher started "Remember, we have a test tomorrow, so study later" and with that, he left

Serena turned to Satoshi's seat and found Satoshi wasn't there anymore. She turned to the door in time so find him leaving the room. She quickly cleaned up her desk and went after him.

Just as she exited the room, she saw Satoshi turn to a corner. She quickly followed him to a set of stairs. After a few minutes of following him, a person collided with her, making her fall down. Said person helped her up and quickly apologized and went on his way. But Serena lost track of Satoshi.

Serena could only do one thing. Search the whole school. And she did just that

A couple of minutes later, she got tired searching and decided to go to one place she didn't go. The roof. Turning to walk to the stairwell, she slowly walked all the way to the roof and opened the door.

The light of the bright sun made her wince and shield her eyes for a moment. When she removed her hand from her eyes, she couldn't help but marvel at the view before her.

The school's rooftop has a breathtaking view of the whole town. _'This has got to be the spot to look at the town'_ she thought. She looked around and noticed that the roof was rather empty. Except there was one other person sitting on a bench.

"Satoshi!" she called

Said person visibly flinched and turned to look at her, Serena could see the expression he currently has. It was a mix of sadness, anger, and pain? She couldn't understand why there would be pain, but she'll get to the bottom of it.

She walked towards him and Satoshi turned away from her. He could hear her footsteps every second.

"Kuru na!" He told her. He knew it was a desperate and futile attempt to make her go away. He tried, but he knew he failed as he heard her footsteps come nearer and nearer.

Serena hesitated a bit when he shouted at her, but she kept on going. She's been looking for her earlier, there's no point on stopping now.

On the other hand, Satoshi has been sweating bullets. He dreaded this moment. How he wish he could get away but he always knew better. He knew he couldn't He heard the footsteps stop.

"Satoshi" Serena said softly. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to feel at the moment.

Serena frowned and sat beside him "Satoshi, please tell me what's wrong"

But Satoshi didn't budge. Not one bit. Whether it be from sheer willpower or just plain fear.

However, Serena is a persistent girl. She placed her hand above his, making Satoshi jump a bit.

"Satoshi, look at me" she said firmly

Satoshi opened one of his eyes and glanced at her, then quickly closed it again.

Serena held Satoshi's hand tightly, making him wince "Satoshi, look at me" she repeated.

Satoshi gave up with a sigh and turned to her. A look of sadness on his face.

Serena inwardly gasped. The Satoshi she knew was always confident, brave, and cheerful. But what she saw was not the same, she saw a broken, afraid, and resigned Satoshi. "What happened to you?" she asked unintentionally.

Satoshi looked unsure as he avoided her gaze. And he looked at her in the eye "Promise me you won't tell anyone" he requested.

It was more of a command as Serena could only nod.

Satoshi took a deep breath and asked "Have you ever felt like your dead but alive?"

"Huh?" Serena blinked. What does he mean by that?

He sighed and tore his gaze from her to stare at the sky "Let me put it like this. Has life ever kicked you down so many times to the point where you're still alive but barely breathing?"

"…No" Serena replied. This was definitely not the Satoshi she once knew. He seems to be a different person now.

"Let's just say that life has been toying around with me" Satoshi weakly smiled "Do you really want to hear my story?" he asked

Serena firmly nodded and said "I do"

He sighed again "I loved a girl"

Serena felt her heart shatter as she looked down, not having the strength to look at him anymore. _'So he loves someone huh?'_ she thought sadly. Though she still had the heart to ask "Who is she?"

"Haruka, she's from our class"

"Oh" she replied weakly

Satoshi turned to her _'Why does she seem so sad?'_ he wondered. He let the silence resume for a while until Serena spoke

"Do you still love her?"

"To be honest, I don't know" He replied "What I do know, is that I regret what I did"

Serena looked at him "Huh?"

When Serena looked at him, he noticed that her eyes were all watery. _'Is she… crying?'_ He wondered. He shook his thoughts off and said

"I regretted that I confessed to her"

"Why?"

"Because she never answered me and just left"

Serena stood silent. She never guessed that Satoshi, who was the sweetest and nicest guy she knew, would get rejected.

"Anyway, after that event, things were not the same. Basically, life turned for the worse after that" He chuckled darkly "Love can really shatter a person, that's for sure"

"Do you still feel the pain?" She timidly asked

Satoshi smiled, though not the smile she was looking for. In fact, she felt that she was about to burst into tears when she saw him with that smile "I don't know, I feel like I'm used to pain"

That was the last straw; Serena couldn't hold her tears back and hugged Satoshi, who looked surprised at the sudden action.

"Please don't say that" she whimpered "Please don't say such things again" she begged

Satoshi frowned "Why are you crying?"

Serena gripped him more tightly "I just don't want you to say painful words" she sniffed

Now it was Satoshi's turn to blink in surprise. Was there really someone who cared for him this much? Suddenly, he felt guilt within him. He knew she was crying right now. She was crying for him.

"Serena, look at me" he said softly

Serena reluctantly complied and released her grip on him and faced him. She saw him smile.

"Ok Serena, I'll promise you I won't say anything that seems painful" Satoshi raised one of his hands and wiped the tears off her face "Because I don't want to see you cry again" He smiled at her.

Serena just looked at him in surprise as a certain memory came to her mind. She giggled right after.

Satoshi looked at her "What's so funny?"

"Doesn't this remind you of a certain time?"

Satoshi looked confused for a moment before a memory popped out of his mind and he chuckled "You mean when we were at the playground?"

Serena nodded "I can still remember you and Shigeru fighting that day"

"Hey you're the one who complained that he keeps on bothering you" he grinned

Serena pouted "That's because he can't take a hint that I'm not interested"

A few moments of silence passed by then they both laughed

Satoshi wiped off some tears in his eyes "Thanks. I needed that"

Serena just smiled and turned to the sky "Do you still remember the promise we made back then?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Satoshi lied down on the sand, covered with marks and bruises and breathing heavily. "Damn you Shigeru" he seethed in anger.

Serena ran to him "Satoshi!" she kneeled beside him "Why did you have to fight with Shigeru?" she asked in concern

Satoshi sat up and didn't look at her "Nothing" he mumbled

"That didn't look like nothing!" she exclaimed "Now tell me why!"

Satoshi turned and glared at her "I told you it's nothing!" he shouted and Serena flinched. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Satoshi!" Serena shouted but Satoshi kept walking away "Please don't get hurt because of me" she whimpered as she began to cry

Satoshi heard her and stopped, guilt taken over his mind. He sighed and began to walk back to her. He reached out a hand to her "Serena" he said her name

Serena looked at him with tears in her eyes and saw his hand reaching out to her. She timidly reached out to grab his hand, but stopped halfway.

Satoshi saw this and grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and hugged her

Serena blinked in surprise, unable to move from the sudden gesture

Satoshi released her from the hug and said to her "I'm sorry for making you cry" he smiled "I promise I will never make you cry again"

Serena's deep blue ocean eyes glistened and hugged him "Satoshi!" she screamed

Now it was Satoshi's turn to be surprised, but he recovered and hugged her back when he heard her sob.

Serena cried in relief and asked "You promise?"

Satoshi's response was to hug her tighter and said "I promise"

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Satoshi cringed "I guess I broke that promise huh?"

Serena smiled mischievously for a second and turned to him while smiling "Yes, Yes you did" she said in an overly sweet voice which made Satoshi shiver.

Satoshi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "Ahehe… sorry"

Serena leaned close to Satoshi's face "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Um… Eh… I-uh…" Satoshi stumbled on his words

Serena giggled and laid her head on his shoulder "You're so cute when you're nervous"

Satoshi blushed and sighed. Of course she would just go and do that.

They stayed there and looked up at the snow-filled sky, enjoying each other's company and the serene winter display.

Satoshi was in bliss right now. Being alone for the most part of his life, he never noticed how much he missed being in accompanied by a true friend. Adding the beautiful snowfall in the equation, it's now wonder why he feels so happy right now.

Serena, on the other hand, was perfectly satisfied. She was worried that she lost the Satoshi she knew completely, but was relieved that it wasn't the case. He may have changed a lot but deep inside, he was still the same Satoshi she knew. As long as she can see him in that light, she was happy. And the thought that she is the only one who can make him open up made her feel giddy inside.

As the two of them sat under the snowfall, Satoshi heard a light snore. He glanced beside him and saw her innocent sleeping face.

He felt his heart skip a beat and he quickly looked away and blushed _'What the heck is wrong with me?'_ He thought.

He thought back about Serena and the time they spent together. Those childhood memories, the moments now, everything. And each time, his heart would beat a bit fast

He glanced back again to see her face once more. This time, just looking at her. That cute face, that beautiful short hair, every detail on her face.

He sighed and stared up at the sky, not really wanting to think much on the subject but to enjoy the blissful moment.

But her heartbeats and her light snores made it near impossible for him to get his mind off of it.

And so he gave in. As much as he doesn't want to, he had to because his mind was curious and his heart isn't satisfied. He compared her to Haruka. In the past, Haruka would make him nervous and tense most of the time. But with Serena, it was completely different. She would make him feel at ease. No nervousness, no tense moments, nothing. Just completely relaxed and happy.

And they had a bond. A bond that could never be broken and replaced. Even when they fight or have an argument, this bond of theirs will just keep getting stronger.

Satoshi kept on dwelling with his thoughts. All he ever thought about was Serena. At some point, he realized he only thought about Serena and can't get her out of his mind.

Serena shifted slightly, making Satoshi tense up a bit "Satoshi…" she muttered in her sleep "Stay with me…"

That made Satoshi smile and thought _'She was always there for me. In the past and even now.'_ He sighed _'How wasn't I able to see it? She was just right here in front of me, yet I chose to go for someone who I know that it wouldn't work'_

He looked up at the sky, admiring the view once more and he smiled _'No point in dwelling on the past. Now it's my turn. If she's always been there for me, then I should always be there for her'_

He looked at her and just simply admired her. Yes, she could just be the one he was looking for.

He yawned, feeling the fatigue coming in. He took a last good look at Serena's face before he held her hand and closed his eyes.

"This time, it'll be different" he said to himself before falling asleep as the snow stopped falling and the sun shined, making the white snow looked more beautiful in that moment.

* * *

Basically, this was just some sort of idea that I had in mind. It's not much but hopefully you liked it... Thanks for reading.


End file.
